


Save the Sweet Stuff

by like_a_wind



Series: Snowed In, soft zimbits slice of life [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Did I Mention Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Jack's POV, M/M, Snowed In, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/like_a_wind/pseuds/like_a_wind
Summary: Jack’s not sure when he stopped paying attention to what's happening on the tv. Bitty is engrossed in the baking competition playing out before him. Jack is engrossed in the way that Bitty absentmindedly plays with Jack’s hand, occasionally bringing it the short distance to his lips to place an equally absentminded featherlight kiss on his knuckles.





	Save the Sweet Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I barely go here, but I had some fluffy thoughts and I wrote them down so maybe somebody will enjoy :)

The snow is falling thick and heavy in Providence - Jack and Bitty are enjoying a rare lazy day in. They’re bundled in the warmest, comfiest clothes they own, curled up on the couch, simply relishing this time to exist peacefully together. Bitty has his head resting on Jack’s lap, Jack lets him arm fall carelessly across Bitty’s chest.

Jack’s not sure when he stopped paying attention to what's happening on the tv. Bitty is engrossed in the baking competition playing out before him. Jack is engrossed in the way that Bitty absentmindedly plays with Jack’s hand, occasionally bringing it the short distance to his lips to place an equally absentminded featherlight kiss on his knuckles.

Jack is pulled out of his reverie as Bitty abruptly snorts in amusement at something on the tv screen.

“Lord. Imagine living more than twenty years on this planet and thinking that cream cheese icing could ever pair well with a lemon bar.“ He giggles at his own joke, and Jack's heart aches with fondness.

Jack is aware of having the feeling. He’s even aware of having the fully formed thought, as clear as day. He’s not aware, however, of voicing the feeling out loud until he feels Bitty’s fidgeting hand go still, followed by a delighted, “What?”

Jack blinks back to reality as Bitty turns his head to gaze up at Jack, a smile playing on his lips.

Jack chuckles as he realizes what he had actually spoken out loud.  “I said, sometimes I think I love you so much that my heart is going to burst.”

Bitty laughs softly, as he sits up, he keeps close to Jack’s side, his feet tucked underneath him on the cushions.

“I heard what you said, sweetpea,” he says, grinning. “I just cannot imagine what prompted you to say it in this particular moment. “ He gestures vaguely at their surroundings with his free hand - the other somehow still holding on to Jack’s.

It's not that Jack is embarrassed by what he just said... twice. In fact, he makes sure to let Bitty know how much he means to him as often as possible. It's only that this time he had said it without thinking. He's not entirely sure himself what prompted it.

He pulls his gaze away for just a moment. He imagines the current situation from Bitty’s point of view. Neither of them had showered or bothered to get dressed today, knowing that there was no chance of going out in this weather. There are still dirty dishes scattered over the coffee table from breakfast, Jack is pretty sure that's a new stain from Bitty's homemade blueberry jam on his sleeve. They both have coffee breath and messy hair - both layers deep in uncoordinated socks and sweaters and baggy sweatpants  - there is literally nothing sexy about what's happening in this apartment today. And yet.

How could words ever express this indescribable feeling he gets just being with Bitty? Doing nothing special can sometimes be overwhelmingly important when he’s doing it with Bitty.

Jack smiles. "I just mean - " He runs his fingers through Bitty’s mop of hair, then finds his eyes again. "I could spend every day being gross and lazy and boring with you, and I’d be so happy. As long as it’s me and you, Bits. I'll always be happy.”

Bitty leans in to kiss him. They're both still grinning like fools, which makes for a slightly awkward and messy kiss. But Jack loves these kinds of kisses. Sure he loves all kinds of kisses with Bitty, but this kind makes him feel dopey and stupid and happy like no other.

“Does anybody else know how incredibly sweet you actually are, I wonder?” Bitty says, tucking his head into the crook of Jack’s neck. Jack's arms wrap naturally around him, pulling him closer. He loves the way they fit together. Comfortable.

“No. Everyone else gets pure hockey robot,” he deadpans. “I save the sweet stuff for your ears only.“ He places a kiss on the top of Bitty's head.

“Lord,” Bitty says fondly and sighs. “I do love you a whole lot, Jack Laurent Zimmermann.”

Yes. As long as he has this, he'll be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This scene continues with Bitty chirping Jack about how he may be acting super romantic right now, but in reality his extreme Type A personality would kick in and drive him up the wall if he had to spend more than two days at a time being lazy.
> 
> I literally couldn't think of a bad baked good. All baked goods are good. Bitty's a baked good snob. Lemon bars with cream cheese icing are probably amazing.


End file.
